forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugbear
| refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Goblinoid | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 2 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Hruggek, Grankhul | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | lifespan = 80 years | location = | language = Common, Goblin | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | subraces = | climate = Any, temperate | terrain = Mountains, underground | height = 6'10" – 7'2" | length = | weight = 250 – 300 lbs. | wingspan = | skincolor = Yellow to reddish brown | haircolor = Brown, red | feathers = | eyecolor = Yellow, orange, red, brown, greenish white | distinctions = Large, hairy, wedge-shaped ears, heightened sense of smell, tough hide, claws, strong but nimble | first = ''Greyhawk'' | based = Bugbear }} A bugbear was a massive humanoid distantly related to, but larger and stronger than, goblins and hobgoblins. Like many goblinoids, bugbears spoke the Goblin language. They were one of the only goblinoids to be covered in fur. Description Bugbears resembled hairy, feral goblins standing 7 feet (2.1 meters) tall. They took their name from their noses and claws, which were similar to those of bears. Their claws were not long and sharp enough to be used as weapons, so bugbears often armored and armed themselves with a variety of purloined gear. Most often, this gear was second-rate and in poor repair. Many bugbears were chaotic evil in alignment, favoring rogues. Personality Bugbears, like other goblinoids, had a reputation for being dim-witted and brutish. This claim was not unfounded and like their kin bugbears had easily provoked tempers and were prone to rages. Few bugbears overcame this flaw and their culture's brutal nature. Bugbear heroes, though rare, were heard of and could acquire significant renown if successful. Often the motivation for this change of heart came from the rewards earned from virtue, which in the long term were more pleasing than the short-lasting pleasures of evil. Combat and his two giant rats standing guard in an underground chamber near Thundertree.]] Unlike most creatures, bugbears were particularly susceptible to the effects of ''Bowen's flowers, which would knock them out within minutes. Society Bugbears were often found in the company of other goblinoids, particularly goblins, since tribes made up mostly of hobgoblins and bugbears tended to be wiped out quickly by other races as a precaution. Some bugbears also operated independently, though tribes ruled by hobgoblins were better organized and less savage. This was in part because bugbears had little patience for diplomacy or negotiation, preferring violent solutions to conflicts unless obviously overpowered. In general, bugbears lived a life based around survival and became rogues, though many also made excellent barbarians. Religion Bugbears had their own pantheon, led by Hruggek. Bugbears often decapitated their enemies as a way to honor Hruggek, who was said to do the same. Since the Spellplague of 1385 DR, the power of Hruggek was diminished and the god served as an exarch of Bane, the god of tyranny. Other bugbear deities included Grankhul the bugbear deity of hunting, senses, stealth, and surprise; and Skiggaret. Local pantheons often included a god of earth, a god of fertility, and a god of death. History Many scholars of the late 14 century DR believed that bugbears and goblins were both bred by the hobgoblins as slave races, with bugbears serving as elite soldiers. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: City of the Spider Queen • Defiance in Phlan • Expedition to Undermountain • Eye of the Tempest • Hordes of Dragonspear • Nymph's Reward • Reclaiming Blingdenstone • Storm King's Thunder • Tales from the Yawning Portal • The Accursed Tower • The Dungeon of Death • Waterdeep ;Comics: Legends of Baldur's Gate 3 • The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka Shackles of the Past • Shell Game ;Novels: Canticle • Charon's Claw • Condemnation • Dissolution • Exile • Forsaken House • Homeland • In Sylvan Shadows • Neversfall • Realms of Shadow: "The Fallen Lands" • Sword Play • The Summoning • The Siege • The Sorcerer • War in Tethyr ;Video games: Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance • Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear • Curse of the Azure Bonds • Dungeon Hack • Eye of the Beholder • Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone • Gateway to the Savage Frontier • Hillsfar • Icewind Dale • Icewind Dale II • Neverwinter Nights • Neverwinter Nights 2 • Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate • Pool of Radiance • Secret of the Silver Blades • Sword Coast Legends Gallery DS - Creature - Bugbear.jpg|A Bugbear attacking Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun's Tower in the game Demon Stone PoR_-_Creature_-_Bugbear.jpg|A bugbear as it appears before the part in the game Pool of Radiance DH_-_Creature_-_Bugbear.jpg|A bugbear attacks the adventurer in the game Dungeon Hack. IDII - Creature - Bugbear.jpg|A bugbear as they appear in Icewind Dale II. NwN_Bugbear.jpg|Two difirent colored Bugbears from the game editor of Neverwinter Nights Neverwinter_Nights_2_-_Creatures_-_Bugbear.png|A Bugbear from NWN2 game editor. BGDA_GB_-_Creatures_-_Monster_(Bugbear).png|A bugbear from BGDA:GBA hunting the hero. 158005_Cloudkill.jpg|The Cloudkill spell attacking bugbears. HauntedBridge-bugbear.png|A bugbear from the Haunted Bridge, by David Day. External Links * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in Cocytus Category:Creatures found on Armistice